


Not Worth Saving

by ColbyPuppy



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Character Death, Injury, M/M, Therion (Octopath Traveler) Needs a Hug, and medical attention, depressed thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColbyPuppy/pseuds/ColbyPuppy
Summary: After the final encounter with Miguel, Therion can't help but think about what the day's lesson means for him. Not all lives are worth saving, does that include his own?
Relationships: Alfyn Greengrass/Therion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> something short and angsty.

"Look out!"

There was a clash of metal on wood as Therion dove into the approaching strike, knocking the spear off course with his blade. The mornings of joining Sir Olberic in practice were paying off in this moment, and it was a pity the warrior was not present. His experience was exactly what they needed against this mercenary turned thief.

Miguel reacted quickly, pulling away and dancing out of range of any sort of counter. Therion kept his eyes trained on him, keeping his position between the man and Alfyn. He had lied about many things to ensure Alfyn's aid, but it was increasingly clear his ferocity as a fighter was no exaggeration. 

Even though it was four against one- Tressa and Primrose lending long-ranged support- the battle was dragging on. Miguel, even still recovering from his dire injury, was able to hold his own and prevent any of them from nearing his hostage. 

The small boy was injured, sobbing softly as he made himself as small as he could on the forest floor. Time was of the essence, if they didn't get to him soon-

Therion winced, his racing thoughts allowing him to be caught off guard. He dodged, but not quite fast enough- suffering a cut to his arm from the spearhead. Another of numerous small injuries he had suffered in the fight so far.

It was not just him, Miguel gasped as tendrils of dark magic struck up at him from below. He fell to one knee, panting hard as fear seeped into his voice. "I-I yield! Please..." He looked up, pleading and desperate, "have, have mercy..."

Alfyn hesitated, pausing mid swing and starting to lower his weapon. It lasted but a moment, but a moment was all it took. Miguel's face split into a wolfish grin as he laughed, striking out with his spear at the apothecary.

Therion rushed in again, but Miguel seemed to anticipate this at well, using his second spear to intercept. The spear point vanished into the billowing cloth of his poncho, sharp pain blooming in his side as he was struck. Stupid, since when were his movements so easy to read?

 _Sentimental fool_ , it really would be the death of him one day.

Miguel laughed, loud and mocking. "I can't believe ye fell for that!" He went to pull back, but before he could Therion took hold of the spear in his side. He was, by no means, about to win a contest of strength against this man- but it was enough to slow him.

With a shout Alfyn rushed forward, striking Miguel's bandaged side with the blunt side of his axe. Miguel gasped, eyes going wide as red bloomed at his side. He paled, dropping his weapons to grip at his reopened wound. "Not this again..."

He fell to the forest floor with a pained sound, a beat of silence as the battle stilled. This time it was evident he was not faking.

Alfyn put away his weapon, rushing to the young boy's side while pulling supplies from his satchel. "Hey, I know you're scared right now but we're here to help." The group looked on as he bandaged the boy's wound, their weapons still drawn- in case Miguel by some miracle did get up again, or the smell of blood drew the attention of roaming monsters.

"Alright, that'll do until we get ya someplace clean and dry." Alfyn carefully lifted the child in his arms, walking towards Primrose and Tressa. "Let's get ya home."

The group started to leave, Tressa and Primrose at Alfyn's sides with Therion bringing up the rear. They paused for a moment at the edge of the clearing.

Miguel whimpered.

Alfyn didn't look back.

Therion, however, couldn't help himself. He looked back, a sickening pit forming in his stomach. Alfyn, gentle, caring Alfyn, was leaving a man to die. A thief, a murderer, true- but then so was he.

Gripping at the wound at his side, he moved to follow after his group as they vanished into the woods. It hurt, but he'd just patch himself up like he used to- Alfyn had enough to worry about right now. That was the excuse he made to himself, at least, trying to ignore the dark voice whispering that he didn't deserve it.

_Thief. Killer. Worthless._

He took a step and the world swam, pain shooting up his side as he fell to the ground. He gasped softly- the injury was far worse than he had realized. Therion started to call out for help-

then stopped.

Why bother?

The cry turned into a sob. The others were already out of sight, it was just him and Miguel here in the clearing. Two thieves slowly dying, alone and in pain. It was far from an original story. To be expected, some would say. Getting what they deserved. Lives not worth saving.

Therion let out another sob, curling in on himself as his body shook- from the fading adrenaline or the horrible pain of his injuries he could not say. His vision blurred as the negative thoughts looped on repeat through his mind. How many second chances had he gotten, how might that number have changed if any of those people had known his true nature? 

Memories of blood on sandstone. He had always told himself he would never use violence to further his goals, but in the end... 

He was just as bad as him. As Miguel. As...

Another sob shook his body. _Pathetic._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfyn and Therion have a serious talk.

Therion groaned, gentle light disturbing him from his slumber. He shifted, body stiff and sore under layers of warm blankets. He felt weak, drained, and a strong dizzy spell hit him as he tried to sit up.

There was a blur of green at his side. "Therion! Whoa, hey, easy now-" 

Glancing over for a better view, Alfyn looked haggard. There were dark bags under his normally bright eyes, bloodshot as though he had been recently in tears. His clothing was wrinkled and stained, though cleaner than what he had been wearing in the forest so he must have gotten changed.

Therion made a pitiful sound as he was coaxed to rest back against his pillows. "Alfyn? What..." What was he doing back here? He tried to make sense of the situation in his sluggish mind. The incident with Miguel could not have been just a dream. He knew dreams- nightmares- how they could never quite fully capture the pain the waking world all too readily provided. Not for a lack of trying, of course. 

"Just, take it easy. You've lost a lot of blood." His voice didn't suit him, lacking its usual jovial energy, as worn and tired as the apothecary looked. "We're all here to help ya recover though! Tress is out seein' if she can find the ingredients I need t' treat your anemia, an' H'aanit has some meal ideas t' bolster your recovery." He cracked a small, forced smile at that, scratching the back of his neck with one hand.

Therion stared at him blankly, and the smile fell. Alfyn rambled on. "I'm, I'm so sorry- I didn't even- gods if the others hadn't come lookin' for us-" Tears welled up in his eyes which he quickly tried to wipe away to no avail. "We were almost back t' town when we realized- and if Olberic and Phili hadn't found ya when they did..."

"It's fine." Therion looked away, not at anything in particular. 

"It's really not!" Alfyn paused then, taking in a deep, stuttering breath. "You, you could have _died_ back there, and..." he choked on his words, pausing to attempt to pull himself together. "I promise ya, here and now, I ain't ever gonna leave ya behind like that again."

When he answered, his voice was all but a whisper. "You shouldn't make promises like that to thieves."

"Therion..." Alfyn sounded heartbroken, and he hated it- the disappointment and pity and pain in his voice. "Therion you didn't deserve t' get left like that back there-"

"How can you be so sure?" He balled his hands into fists, gripping at the sheets. "I'm a thief and a killer too, Alfyn. You saw what helping my kind can lead to. Why..." he stopped, taking in a breath to fight back tears of his own. 

The bed dipped slightly, a warm hand coming to rest on his now shaking hand. "Therion, hey," Alfyn's voice took on a gentle tone now, like he used to reassure patients. "It ain't th' same, you... you weren't given a choice."

Therion frowned at his feet, still not willing to meet Alfyn's eyes. "Neither were they." The two fell quiet for a moment. 

Alfyn gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and Therion released his death grip on the sheets to turn his hand and allow their fingers to intertwine. 

"...you're a kind soul at heart, ya know that, right?" Therion glanced over in time to see Alfyn smiling at him again, tears still rolling down his face. "What was it ya told us that one time? That no proper thief would use violence to get their way? Ya go out of your way t' help others- an' don't think I ain't notice ya got a soft spot for kids!"

Therion felt his cheeks burn. "Alfyn, come on, I'm not-"

"Not what? A good person? Nobody's perfect, Theri, we're all only human, but... you ain't a bad guy. You care, at the end of the day, and- and! That's more than can ever be said for some folks!" He paused, seeming to noticing how load his voice was getting, mumbling out a small apology when he noticed the volume making him flinch. When he continued his voice was even and soft again. "I would save you a thousand times over, and more if I had to. I- we all care about you."

At that point Therion noticed his vision blurring, tears spilling over. Shit. He wiped off his face with his free hand. "Damn it-" This wasn't how it was supposed to _be_. It was supposed to be that he disappear and nobody bat an eye, going on with their lives like nothing had happened. People weren't supposed to care, weren't supposed to be hurt by the very thought he wasn't okay. "...I didn't mean to, make you all worry..."

Alfyn gave his hand another gentle squeeze. "We're your friends, comes with the territory."

Therion hummed before, carefully, pushing himself up again. Slower this time. He still felt dizzy, but it was tolerable if he moved slowly. He leaned over, softly resting his head against Alfyn's chest. All the awful thoughts lingering in his mind got pushed back, focusing instead on the comfort and warmth of Alfyn's gentle touch. He sighed as he was pulled into a gentle hug. This wasn't the end of things, not by a long shot, but for now one thing felt clear: he wasn't alone.


End file.
